


Reputation

by Loth_rat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, American Politics, Ben and Rey Are Not Related, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Smut, Mommy Issues, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has mommy issues, Rey is a Solo (Star Wars), Rey is a Solo and Ben is an orphan, Soft Ben, The Author Regrets Nothing, starring Rey as Kylo Ren, the author has political Opinions and uses them to bludgeon the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loth_rat/pseuds/Loth_rat
Summary: Rey Solo's (aka Kylo Ren's) relationship with her parents has been rocky and practically non-existent since she left home as a teenager.  When she attempts to pass on some sensitive information to Leia an unintended romance develops between her and Ben Kanobi, a volunteer working for the Senator.  As the political environment becomes more heated, Rey is forced to come to terms with her identity and her past.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	1. I. ...ready for it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The title is based off the Taylor Swift album of the same name and the structure of the plot tries to mirror the emotions in each of the album's songs. This is my first work and is un-Beta'd. Hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ben meets a somewhat hostile Kylo

c.2018APR

“I need to see Organa.”

It was too early on a Saturday morning, and Ben was engrossed in a report so he hadn’t heard the door open. A petite brunette wearing dark fitted jeans, a tight black tank-top and a leather jacket stared him down, one arm propped against her hip holding a motorcycle helmet. Startled by the impudent way she had referred to Leia, Ben stared back for a minute before responding.

“She’s...”

The girl, not waiting for his full response, rolled her eyes and pushed past his desk muttering “found another vapid pretty boy to work for you I see...”

As she put her hand on the door to Leia’s office, Ben lurched up, eyes narrowed. “Excuse me, Miss, but Senator Organa is busy at the moment.”

The girl ignored him and opened the door. Leia Organa was in the middle of a conference call with some other party leadership. “No Holdo, I don’t think we need to resort to...” She looked up from her monitor and paused as the girl stepped in. “Folks, can we take five? I need to speak with my daughter.”

Ben looked from mother to daughter, unable to mask his surprise. This girl was night to Leia’s day, dark and stormy where Leia was light and gracious. He had heard there was a strained relationship between the senator and her only child but he hadn’t quite expected the daughter to fulfill the rebellious child archetype so stereotypically.

“Reyna,” Leia said, smiling.

“You know I go by Kylo, mother.” Reyna said irritably. “I’m not here for a social call. I have something from dad.”

Han Solo - Leia’s husband - was rarely seen in the same place as his wife. Likely if it wasn’t for Leia’s political career they would have divorced, but Leia had convinced him to remain married and show up for the occasional photo-op or social event to keep up the image of a wholesome couple. But when his presence wasn’t required, Han preferred the company of his customer’s classic cars and his garage to the company of his wife. Ben wasn’t sure what Reyna - no, Kylo - could be delivering from the good-old-boy.

Leia sighed. “Headstrong, just like your father. Okay Ky...” she held out her hand and Kylo slipped something small out of her back pocket and passed it to her mother. A flash drive.

“Will I see you at the dinner party next week?”  
“I’ll text you.”  
“Bring that boyfriend Finn? Or any boy...?”  
“He’s not my boyfriend mom. And I’ll text you.” And with that Kylo stalked out of the office.


	2. II. I bury hatchets (but I keep maps of where I put ‘em)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we get a small taste of Kylo's past

Kylo’s head was spinning as she shoved on her helmet and kicked her motorcycle into gear. How was it that even interacting for less than two minutes with her mother could make her feel so inadequate. The rumbling and vibrations of the motor as she got up to speed brought a flash of an old memory.

_“Ready to take it out for a test drive kid?” A young Rey, wearing coveralls and grease stained, bounced enthusiastically into the passenger seat of an old Ford._

_“Are we going to pick up mom from work?”_

_“Yeah kid,” Han grinned, “Let’s surprise her.”_

_Rumbling and vibrations as the Falcon’s engine turned over._

_“Can I drive dad?” she squeaked._

_“Yeah kiddo, you shift for us.” They navigated the twisty private drive to the county roads, Rey shifting between the gears without any prompting from her dad._

_“Getting pretty good kid...”_

Kylo shook her head and pulled out into the street, desperate to leave the memory behind with Leia’s office. Instead, it was replaced by another.

_“Han, come on, we’re going to be late.”_

_Her mother in an evening gown, pursing her lips and creasing her brow. Her dad, carrying Rey in his arms._

_“Leia, our daughter needs us.” Her, tear-stained from a bad dream, clutching her dad and her special blankie._

_“Han, the fundraiser starts in 20 minutes and I’m the keynote speaker. She’ll be fine with Lando, let’s go.” Her dad gingerly handing her over to her godfather and stepping out into the hotel hallway to join his wife. Lando closing the door behind them._

Kylo blew out a slow breath, trying to refocus her mind as she pulled into her work parking lot. A 12 hour shift did not need to be filled with those kinds of thoughts...

***

“So, the prodigal son, huh?” Ben said, trying to shake the awkward atmosphere Kylo had left in her wake.

“Daughter, but something like that.” Leia said tiredly.

Ben wasn’t sure how to respond, so he didn’t. Despite the brief, almost hostile interaction, Ben found himself intrigued by Leia’s dark daughter. Not much had been seen of the senator’s daughter since she had left home four years ago. There were rumors she had enlisted in the Army, although Ben couldn't fathom why anyone would deliberately forego all the social and economic advantages of being born into such an elite family.

“Could you please look through the documents on this when you have time?” Leia held up the flash-drive. “I need to get back to this planning meeting.”

Ben pushed his thoughts of Kylo aside, took the disc and stepped out. Leia returned to her computer as he closed the door. Carefully, he set it next to the laptop to get to later.

***

12 hours later, Kylo was pulling off her soiled scrubs, exhausted after another shift.

“Ky,” Rose Tico, one of the ER nurses, caught up with her on her way back from the shower. “Are you coming out for drinks tonight?”

“Ugh, I don’t know Rose,” Kylo groaned. “Right now nothing’s quite as attractive to me as my fluffy pillow and blanket.”

“I thought you were going to introduce me to that flyboy from your old Army unit.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Was that tonight? Shit.” Kylo threw on her jeans and tank top, then sat to tie her keds. “I did not dress appropriately.”

“Ky,” Rose laughed, “I’m pretty sure you’d clean up in anything you wore. You just have to stop murdering guys with your eyes when they say hi.”

Kylo brushed out her hair. “Where Is Paige meeting us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Kylo's bike to be similar to La Poderosa II, the Norton 500cc motorcycle Che Guevara rode with his friend Alberto Granado on his journey through South America.   
>  The car Han and Rey work on is an old Ford Falcon, similar to the classic mustang. If I ever figure out how to post pictures I will add them ;)


	3. III. they say I did something bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we see a somewhat unfriendly game of darts

It turned out that Paige was meeting them at Maz’s, a small dive-bar on the east side of town that Kylo had only visited once or twice. It had a laid back vibe and was frequented by a variety of patrons - from young working professionals to scoundrels and pool hustlers. Kylo texted her friend Poe their location and he replied that he would be there in a short while. Fifteen minutes later Kylo saw her dark curly haired friend, Poe, saunter through the door. And with the ‘flyboy’ Poe Dameron was...

“Finn!” Kylo barrelled into her old battle-buddy, enveloping him in a hug. “When did you get back?”

“Hell Ky,” Finn embraced her back. “Just got off the rotator today and who’s there to meet me but this clown...” he gestured to Poe. “We could’ve used you out there.”

“C’mon Finn, you know Ky’s days as a 68 whiskey are over.” Poe grinned. “Ren’s moved up in the world. And looks like she’s got better company to show for it.” He shot a charming smile at Rose and Paige. “Poe Dameron. And this is my erstwhile companion, Finnergan Windu.”

“Finn.”

“Rose Tico and my sister, Paige.”

They settled in easily at the far side of Maz’s, Finn challenging Rose to a game of pool and Poe showboating his skills at darts for Paige and Kylo. Kylo nursed a beer, soaking in the atmosphere, lost in her own thoughts until a gentle nudge brought her back.

“Ky,” Rose leaned down to whisper in her ear with a giggle. “That guy keeps looking over at you. You should invite him to join us.” 

Kylo glanced across the room to where Rose had just indicated and saw him - the pretty boy from her mother’s office that morning. 

“Rose, no-” Too late, as Rose had already launched herself across the room and engaged the target, inviting him to their group with a wicked smile directed at Kylo.

“This is my friend Ky. Ky, this is...”

“Ben Kenobi.” His deep baritone caused a strange sensation in her stomach as she looked up at his dark mischievous eyes. “Professional pretty boy.” An amused smile was playing at his lips as he extended his hand in greeting. She attempted to fight the color rising in her cheeks as she shook his large hand. “Yes, we’ve met” she mumbled.

“Mind if I join?” he turned his gaze to Poe and Paige, leaving Kylo to feel immense relief. His dark jeans and button-up shirt drew her eyes up to study his face as he took aim at the dart board. He let the dart fly and hit the inner ring. 

“Hrrng” grumbled Poe, annoyed that he now had competition. “Loser buys the beer.”

“Hope you’re ready to open your wallet” Ben replied cockily. After a little trash talk the two men settled into a rhythm.

“You know, you’re almost good at this” Ben snarked as Poe landed a dart in the central ring.

“Well, I aim to please” Poe snipped back. Kylo rolled her eyes at the awful pun.

“So, pretty boy Ben, how do you know our good friend Ky here?” Poe asked, as he focused on the dart board, waiting for Ben to take his turn. “You don’t look like a medic. Are you one of her classmates?”

“No, I doubt I could afford wherever she’s at. My family isn’t quite so well heeled as the Organa-Solo clan” Ben said casually as he took aim again. The mood instantly chilled and Ben could tell he’d made a faux pax. Kylo’s friends stole glances at her waiting for her reaction. Kylo slowly took the dart from Ben’s hand, looking briefly in his eyes before facing the board and letting the dart fly. 

“It’s okay guys, I wouldn’t expect him to know I pay my own way. He works for my mom.” The dart sunk forcefully into the center of the target. 

This was typically where Kylo would proceed to rip a second askhole in the unfortunate soul that assumed her parents paid her way. Poe gathered up the darts and her other friends found various other things to study intently, waiting for her to let loose. The chagrin on Ben’s face was oddly satisfying; Kylo almost felt bad at his discomfort. Almost.

“Sorry. That was completely out of line.” Ben looked at her with genuine embarrassment. It was actually kind of... cute.

“I’ll let it slide this time Pretty Boy. But you owe me a beer. I beat both of you anyways.” She gestured at the now empty dart board.

“How about I buy you dinner instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Ben is not technically being an askhole according to urban dictionary. But I've often seen this term used to refer to people who ask stupid questions repeatedly (think that one guy who keeps asking inane questions during your end-of-day meeting when everyone else just wants to leave). In this case, Kylo feels that all people who ask her questions about her finances based off the assumption that she's living off her parents' money can be lumped together as askholes.


	4. IV. darkest little paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ben gets to know Kylo a little more

She couldn’t explain why she took him up on his offer. Curiosity maybe? He was good looking, waves of dark hair framing out his lean pale face, and it was obvious that he worked out. But the further she stayed away from anyone associated with her mother the better it was for her mental and emotional well-being. It had to be curiosity.

“I really am sorry Kylo.” Ben settled into the two seater booth across from her and slid her a beer and a burger, face carefully neutral.

“Apology accepted, let's just forget it.” Kylo said, determined to move past it. She almost got sucked into an awkward silence, but managed to rescue herself. “You know, Ben Kenobi, I am surprised after the way we met this morning that you would deliberately seek out more time with Leia Organa's hotheaded daughter.” A tentative smile tested her lips.

“Well,” he looked a little smug “sometimes us vapid playboys just like to spend time with a good looking woman.” He was pleased to see her cheeks flush a little at the flirty compliment. “Actually, to be honest, I’m curious. You intrigue me.” His candidness caused her blush to deepen. “You grew up with Leia in the lap of luxury and power, but the minute you graduated highschool you changed your name and enlisted in the Army. You could have done anything with your family name but you didn't.” He studied her expression, waiting on her response. She stared back at him, searching or perhaps analyzing him. He expected an explanation or justification, something. Her words surprised him.

“You came from nothing.” 

Not quite a question, more a quiet statement. Her eyes read his face.

“You didn’t have a proper family. You struggled to make your way out. You... look up to people like my mother because someone like her -an idealist - helped you escape your prison.” Ben’s eyes were wide with shock; how could she read so easily what he took great care to hide? It felt like his soul was bared. She continued, “but I don’t think you know that being born into this” she gestured with wide hands “is its own type of prison.”

“Hmmm...” Ben took his time to respond, dipping a fry into ketchup. “Touche, I did make some assumptions about where you come from. So let me start over.” 

She inclined her head for him to continue. 

“You’re a student. But you pay your own way. And the schools here _are_ very expensive...”

“Well I do work” she was glad to have something other than her family history to focus on. “And I did a tour in the Army right out of secondary school, so that pays my tuition.”

He sat silently regarding her for a minute as he sipped his beer and took a bite of his burger. She was fierce and independent, and more like him than he had expected based on his knowledge of Leia’s family.

“What did you do in the Army?”

“I was a medic. That’s how I know Finn and Poe.”

Ben smiled “you can tell those two are military from a mile away.”

“Yeah” Kylo smiled back, then looked over at her friends affectionately. “They’re meat-heads. But they’re good guys.” At that moment she could see the two squabbling over something at the pool table. She started on her burger.

“I chose to be a part of this project that Leia’s working on. She didn’t recruit me.” Ben volunteered.

“She often manages to get interns that way,” Kylo said dryly.

“No.” He frowned. “I didn’t volunteer because of your mother. I volunteered because it’s important. To quote a patriot, ‘All tyranny needs to gain a foothold is for people of good conscience to remain silent.’*”

Kylo frowned back slightly as she chewed, then chose a different direction to take the conversation. “So if you’re a volunteer then what exactly pays your bills?”

“Oh. I teach. High school- history and civics.”

Her imagination was off before she could stop it, thinking of Ben standing at the front of a class, tidy looking and bookish and altogether too hot. She suppressed another round of blushing at her tangent of fantasies.”

“You?”

“I work in the ER...”

By the time they finished their leisurely meal the bar’s lights had been turned down and Kylo’s friends had split for the night, apology texts in her phone with a smirking emoji from Rose and a “go 🍆!” from Finn. The more they had talked, the more she found that she was drawn to Ben.

“So...” Ben held the door open as they stepped out into the parking lot, “would it be presumptuous of me to ask for your number and maybe we could do this again sometime?”

She smiled and held her hand out for his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ben is referencing a quote often attributed to Thomas Jefferson


	5. V. mansion with a view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kylo finds herself at her mother's dinner party and Kaydel has had a little too much to drink

Kylo wasn’t sure how it happened, but the next Friday evening found her in a little black dress, heels, and her leather jacket, Finn in tow at her mother’s soiree. “Thanks for coming, Finn. And driving,” she climbed out of his charger.

“Of course. Battle buddies forever. Someone’s gotta have your back around these blood-suckers* Ren.” 

Kylo smiled and took his arm to walk in. Four years and nothing had changed. People who didn’t know the Organa-Solo family were always impressed at the gorgeous house. The foyer opened into an expansive salon where a number of Leia’s guests were already mingling.

“Whew, I’m glad you insisted on picking my clothes for me” Finn eyed the other guests. “This is nothing like an Army party.”

“Well, none that we would have been invited to anyways” Kylo replied.

“Miss Reyna Solo, welcome.” Kylo suppressed an eye-roll at her mother’s protocol officer, Cethree Pio. “And who is your dinner guest tonight?”

“Actually, it’s Kylo, thank you,” she corrected him, “and this is Finnergan Windu.”

“Very good, Kylo and Master Windu,” said Cethree Pio. “If I could please take your coats.”

Kylo felt naked without her leather jacket, but surrendered it as Finn shrugged off his sports jacket. They made their way into the salon, echoes of memories playing back in Kylo’s mind.

_...12 year old Rey clinging to Han’s arm with his eyes flashing after a heated argument with his wife..._

_...15 year old Rey, sitting in the salon after a similar event as Leia chewed her out for a snippy response to an provocative line of questioning and insinuation from one of Leia’s colleagues..._

_...17 year old Rey being castigated by her mother for her sloppy appearance when her highschool boyfriend had broken up with her just before one of these parties..._

“Hey,” Finn shook her arm gently, “stay here with me Ky. You just have to make it through dinner. We’ve been through worse.”

Kylo smiled weakly, “thanks.” She managed to survive an hour of small talk with her mother’s various donors, colleagues, lobbyists & etc and was minutes from taking her seat with Finn for dinner when she was approached from behind.

“Kylo, I’m surprised to see you here” a deep voice drawled. She quickly turned to see Ben dressed impeccably in a dark suit and tie, his dark curls grazing his jawline. “I was under the impression you hated these sort of events.”

“My father convinced me to come,” she replied, feeling oddly pleased to see him. His eyes flicked across her briefly, taking in her fitted knee-length black dress and toned arms. 

“Did you brave this shindig alone? Would you care to sit together?”

‘How considerate’ she thought. “I actually brought Finn as my plus-one, but we would love to join your table if there’s room.”

Ben smiled. “Consider it done” and swept away to the tables. She saw him pluck two seating assignment cards from a table and stride to another to swap them before returning.

“Miss Ren, if I could show you to your seat, dinner will be starting soon” he executed a small bow, earning a chuckle in reply.

“Why thank you, Mr. Kenobi,” she took his extended arm and followed him. Finn, seeing her move towards the table excused himself from a conversation across the room and made his way towards them. “I’m sure you’ll have two of my mother’s guests confused as to where their seats went. I hope Leia doesn’t find out” she smirked.

“Well I helped with the seating arrangement, so some license is allowed for last minute changes” Ben said as he pulled her chair out for her.

“Ben, who is this? Did you steal Reyna Solo to sit with us?” Kylo heard an excited squeal behind them. She turned to see a youthful blond with smoky eyes boop Ben on the nose in a rather familiar gesture before turning to Kylo with an outthrust hand. “Hi! Kaydel Connix!”

“She goes by Kylo, Kay” Ben gently corrected.

“Oh” Kaydel colored slightly. “I’m so sorry Kylo, I wrote the seating cards based on your mother’s instructions.” Kaydel sat down in the seat next to Kylo (labeled Ben Kenobi) and proceeded to talk her ear off about Leia’s latest project. She was cute as a bug. Kylo noticed she kept touching Ben - his hand, knee, hair - in a way that seemed pretty intimate. So they were an item? She must have been misreading Ben when she ran into him at Maz’s last week; how embarrassing. And confusing. Kylo just wanted to sink into her chair and disappear, and the mildly flirtatious jokes and looks Ben kept throwing her way did nothing to help the matter.

“You okay?” Finn whispered in her ear when Kaydel’s attention was turned to Ben for a minute.

“She’s just a little... intense” Kylo whispered back.

“What’re you two love birds whispering about?” Kaydel chirped, beaming at them.

“Oh, we’re not dating” - “Just friends” Kylo and Finn responded at the same time.

“Ben, see they’re just friends... like us...” she touched him on the chest flirtatiously. Ben blushed and reached over to confiscate the remainder of Kaydel’s wine.

“And... I think that’s enough for you...” Kaydel made a face at Ben and Kylo looked over at Finn.

“Excuse me.” Without waiting for a reply, Kylo slipped out the back door and slipped off her heels. The grass was cool between her toes. Light pollution was less noticeable here this far from the city center, and she took a moment to look up at the stars, seeking out the familiar constellations from her childhood. The night air still had a little chill despite being late spring, but it felt pleasant against her skin, much better than the warm overpopulated solarium Leia had set up as a dining room.

“Sorry about her” a deep voice rumbled behind her. Not who she had been expecting.

“Oh, don't worry about it Ben. Please let your girlfriend know I just needed a minute away from hearing about my mother” she pushed her hair back from her face.

“I’ll tell her, but just so you know, Kaydel is _NOT_ my girlfriend Kylo” Ben looked amused. “Although she does get a little handsy if she has too much to drink. And pushy about people being single.” Kylo didn’t say anything, processing. “Anyways, I just wanted to check on you. I’ll see you inside.” He squeezed her shoulder briefly and she was grateful that the dark hid her sudden blush. She took another minute, running her hands through her hair, and blew out a sigh before heading back inside.

Ben stepped back in quietly just as Leia was finishing up her speech. Dinner was being brought out and he was grateful to see that Kaydel had slipped to another table. Not waiting for her to get back he slipped into the chair next to Kylo’s, ousting Kaydel.

“She okay?” Finn asked him.

“Yeah. Sometimes Kaydel can be a little intense, but Kylo was all right” Ben replied.

Finn was quiet for a moment, listening to Leia’s closing remarks, before he turned to regard Ben. “It was a big deal for Ky to come tonight.” Ben nodded and chewed on his food, not sure what Finn was getting at. “What I mean to say is there’s a lot of bad blood; her parents hurt her. In the last three years I’ve known her she’s flatly refused to attend any of her mother’s functions.”

“Well, sometimes people change their minds” Ben looked back at Finn. “Family is complicated.”

Finn frowned at Ben. “Maybe, but judging from earlier I don’t think Kylo’s changed her mind. Whatever project of Leia’s you’re involved in I think it must be a bigger deal than either you or the rest of her team thinks. I can’t see Ren coming here tonight otherwise.” Finn’s phone buzzed. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

As Finn got up to take the call Kylo sat back down between the two men. “I guess I started the exodus” She had a wry look. “Sorry for leaving you without company.”

“That’s hardly a way to talk about your friend Finnergan” teased Ben as Kylo started on her plate.

“Usually he’s a man of few words” Kylo was bemused. She ate another bite. “And what exactly did Finn have to say that had the two of you looking so serious?”

Ben was uncertain whether he should play off the exchange that had taken place between him and Finn. “Well,” Ben leaned in conspiratorial, “it was a warning about you.”

“What?” Kylo moved closer, drawn in by his expression.

Ben paused dramatically before playing his hand. “He said you” here he flicked his eyes down to her already half empty plate “still eat like you’re in boot camp.” He grinned at the rose flush that crept onto her cheeks.

“You can be quite a cruel man Ben Kanobi” she retorted, aggressively taking another bite.

“I couldn’t resist” his eyes sparkled. “But for what it’s worth, I think it’s cute” here his town lowered “that you’re so worried about what your friend might tell me about you.” He was rewarded by a deepening of her blush.

“Ky,” Finn had stepped back from his phone call. “I’m so sorry. That was my C.O. We have a mandatory formation in 30 minutes. Someone must have screwed up” he grimaced. “Do you want me to drop you by your apartment on my way?”

Kylo’s eyes flicked towards Ben briefly “No, that’s okay Finn. I’ll catch a cab. I don’t want you to be late for formation.” 

Finn peered into her face “You going to be okay here without a wingman Ky?”

“I’ll watch out for her Finnergan” said Ben seriously.

“Okay. Have a good night Peanut” Finn hugged Kylo briefly before exiting towards the foyer for his coat.

“Wow, called into work on a Friday night” Ben pushed back his hair.

“They’re probably getting a random drug test” Kylo shook her head. “One of the many things I don’t miss.”

Ben studied her silently for a minute. “Do you miss any of it?”

Kylo took another bite of dinner. “Yeah, maybe some of it. The comradery. Being part of a team. Being part of something bigger than yourself. Always having each other's backs. Being a civilian is so... mercenary... by comparison.”

Ben eyed her thoughtfully. “Maybe you just haven't found the right team to be on yet.”

Kylo gave him a half-smile. “Sure, maybe,” and they both worked on their plates silently for a minute, stealing glances at each other. Around them, people were starting to finish with their meal and beginning to mingle more.

“Kylo, Ben” Kaydel was back, and just as bubbly as before. “Where’s your friend Finnergan?” Ben gestured vaguely. “Okay, well, um, Kylo, Leia wants to get a few pictures with you and your dad.” Kaydel started herding them towards Leia.

For the first time that evening, Ben caught sight of Kylo’s father, Han Solo. Graying but still as dashing as ever, Ben could see echoes of his mannerisms in Kylo’s. Despite not having seen his wife for the better part of the year he still wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her temple as though they had just seen each other that morning and were just catching up after a long day.

“C’mere kid” he gestured to Kylo. “Smile for the camera” he muttered so only she could hear. He pulled her into a hug on the opposite side of his wife. One of Leia’s PR interns was snapping away with a camera. If Kylo and Han were uncomfortable Ben couldn’t tell. Minutes later, Kylo reached up and gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek before excusing herself.

Ben snatched up a couple of beers and followed her outside to the poolside. He found her with her heels off, feet dipped into the water. “Beer?”

“Thanks.” She took a sip. “You know, you didn’t actually have to watch out for me, despite whatever you told Finn,” she said, looking out at the blue reflections in the pool.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he replied, taking a sip from his beer.”

“Thanks” They settled into a comfortable silence and Ben slowly finished off his bottle.

“So, I know you were planning on catching a cab, but can I offer you a ride home?”

Kylo looked over at him out of the corner of her eye and swirled the last draughts of her drink before slowly smiling. “Yeah, I think I’d like that Ben.” 

He reached down and grasped her hand to help her up. The dinner party was all but over and most of the guests had already left, a few stragglers still conversing. Suddenly, a blond blur darted past them giggling “cannonball” - Kaydel, still fully clothed, plunged into the pool, splashing the surrounding area.

“Shit, how many drinks has she had?” Kylo watched the blond break the surface still giggling. “I don’t think she should be driving home. Kaydel, Kaydel. Come here” Kylo called.

“Ben and Kylo Kenobi,” the blond giggled, swimming up to the pool’s edge. “You two make the perfect couple.”

“Come on Kaydel, let’s get you a towel and get you home,” Kylo persisted, tugging at the girl to get her out of the pool.

“You’re no fun” Kaydel slurred her speech but complied, clambering onto the pool deck. Ben passed over a towel he had wrangled from somewhere and Kylo wrapped Kaydel up.

“Hey Kylo” Kaydel attempted and failed at whispering “I have a secret to tell you”

“Let’s get you dried off Kaydel”

“Kylo” the girl persisted, “I’m pretty sure Ben has a crush on you.” Ben turned a slight shade of crimson.

“C’mon you” he said gruffly “you’ve had far too much to drink tonight.”

“I did good Ben” she insisted as Ben guided her through the house.

“Yes Kaydel, aside from your inappropriate swimwear I would say tonight was a success” Ben said wryly. Kylo grabbed her jacket from the coat room and caught up.

“Maybe I should catch a cab with you Kaydel” Kylo peered at the girl with concern.

“It’s okay” Ben said “a little pool water won’t hurt my jeep. He led them to where he was parked. In the dark, they managed to load up a giggling Kaydel into the back seat without too much difficulty. “Kaydel, Kylo needs your address so we know where to go,” Ben said.

After some trial and error they managed to extract a real address for Kaydel and Kylo punched it into her phone. A short drive later they were at Kaydel’s home. Together, she and Ben wrangled her into her apartment, wrapped her in several blankets on her bed and set a glass of water and an aspirin on her night stand. She was already snoring gently as they locked the door behind them. Navigating to Kylo’s place was uneventful.

“Thanks” Ben said as he put his jeep in neutral and pulled the parking brake “for helping with Kaydel tonight.”

Kylo smiled shyly “of course. Thanks for the ride. And the company tonight.” She was still sitting in his car smiling at him. And before he could react, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Goodnight Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *politics, def. “Poli” a Latin word meaning “many” and “tics” meaning “bloodsucking creatures” (Robin Williams)
> 
> I imagine the Organa-Solo residence to look somewhat like Bill and Hillary Clinton's home "Whitehaven" in Washington, D.C. (Although if I had to pick a political figure to model Leia after she would more closely resemble Senator Dianne Feinstein in terms of scope of political influence). Again, if I ever learn how to do computers I will add some pictures.
> 
> C.O. = commanding officer, the officer in command of a military unit. Technically, the C.O. wouldn't be calling all the members of a unit directly (that is what a recall roster is for) but it's less cumbersome to write that Finn's C.O. called than to blunder through the mechanics of a military recall.


	6. VI. a list of names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Finn and Poe report in for their last minute formation

Finn slipped into the gaggle of soldiers on the drill pad a few minutes shy of his 30 minute deadline. “Ready for an ass chewing?” Poe grinned sideways at him.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Finn replied, shaking his head. “You know how Major Sloane is.”

Before he could get a chance to ask Poe if he knew why they were reporting in now, a loud “Charlie company, Fall In” boomed out. Soldiers around him began executing drill commands, and Finn maneuvered to where he belonged. Satisfied with the formation, their Captain, Adea Rite, turned and gave report to Major Sloane.

‘Here we go’ thought Finn, but to his surprise, the Major quickly put her company at ease. So perhaps this wasn’t a disciplinary formation.

“Charlie Company, I am sorry to bring you in for formation at this hour on a Friday” Sloane started. “However, our great nation has a need that could not wait until Monday. Tomorrow we will begin preparation for a short notice deployment to our southern border. We will need to work over the weekend to get everything prepared to go. I expect every soldier to be packed and ready to move by 0500 Monday. Platoon and squad leaders have already been briefed and will pass along your orders immediately after this formation. Any questions you have will be addressed by them at that time. Captain Rite,” Sloane inclined her head slightly.

“Charlie company, tench-hut.” Rite bellowed.

“Company, fall-out.”

***

Finn caught up with Poe once his squad brief was over. “Chief Dameron” he saluted.

“Sergeant Windu” Poe returned the salute with a smirk.

“So what is this all about. Did you get more intel while we were being briefed?” Finn asked.

“Well,” Poe chewed his lip, “it sounds like the orders came from pretty high above us. We’re going south to support the border patrol.” He grimaced slightly.

“Snoke?”

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t seem like an appropriate mission for a MEDEVAC bird.” Finn said slowly.

“Above your pay grade Sergeant” was Poe’s response. “You’d better go get packed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not familiar with how the US Army does drill and falls in for formation specifically, so I have based the mechanics of this chapter off my previous experience with drill. Please feel free to correct me for any inaccuracies you find : )


	7. VII. caught up in the moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kylo and Ben get physical (for fitness)

Kylo was just finishing up with her morning workout a few days later when Ben called her on Skype.

“Hey”

“Hey” he took in her gym surroundings and athletic attire. “Is now a bad time? I can call back later.” The way her tank-top revealed her collar bones but clung to her torso was distracting.

“No, you’re good. I just finished.” She wiped down the bench she’d been using and grabbed up her keys, throwing her towel over her shoulder.

“Okay, cool.” He seemed to hesitate for a second. “Are you busy tomorrow night?” 

Kylo pursed her lips - what bad timing. “Sorry, I have a lecture that evening.” She saw a flash of disappointment before he managed to mask it. 

“Oh.”

“But I’m free the night after that... or this afternoon.”

His face brightened. “Oh.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Are you up for another workout?”

Kylo turned away from her phone and pretended to fumble with something so her face wouldn't betray her salacious thoughts. Without the camera she replied “Um, yeah, I guess. Where? When?”

“Around 3, wear something sporty. We can grab a bite after.”

***

Kylo stood on the street corner below her apartment in form fitting black faux leather leggings and a dark red flowing tank, her black leather jacket slung over her shoulder and her hair in a low braid. She had considered insisting on meeting him wherever they were going, but on the chance they grabbed drinks after she didn’t want to have to leave her bike in a random part of town. 

Ben pulled up in his renegade. His jeep -it was much easier to see in the daylight- was a rust colored 1980s Renegade with white and orange decals. He was dressed casually in black fitted gym pants and a gray t-shirt that was just tight enough to highlight his muscular chest. He reached over and opened the passenger door to let her in. Dark eyes regarding her. “Ready?”

“Assuming we’re not repeating back day” she grinned. “Otherwise I’m in for a world of hurt.”

“No, more like leg day” 

In a matter of minutes he had navigated to a completely different part of town. Small shops crowded the streets and the area was busy, even for a weekday afternoon. He pulled into an unmetered spot on the side of the street to park next to an unassuming three story warehouse. 

“We’re here.” He grabbed a backpack from the back of his jeep and slung it over his shoulder, walking towards the warehouse. Kylo followed him through the tinted glass door. The building looked even bigger on the inside. Multicolored walls were littered with rock-like growths - handholds? A number of people tethered to ropes scrambled spider-like towards the ceiling.

“Welcome to Takodana,” Ben drawled.

“What is this place?” Kylo breathed, taking it in.

“Have you never been to a rock gym?” Ben looked surprised but avoided mentioning her wealthy family. He continued “I like to come here sometimes to blow off some steam. It’s hard to stay upset when you’re forty feet up a wall trying not to fall off.” She smiled at the image. “Come this way, let’s get some gear for you and I’ll show you what to do,” he told her.

She felt a little dweeby in the harness and helmet, and the shoes reminded her of her childhood ballet slippers, but Ben was so enthusiastic when he got her clipped into the ropes that she forgot her awkward feelings.

“So when you climb the wall even though you hold onto the grips with your hands you want to do most of the work with your feet and legs” he instructed her, showing her on the first few feet of the wall. Kylo looked up several stories to the top of the climbing route and tried to visualize herself at the top.

“I hold the rope like this” he showed her with both hands “and take the slack out of the line as you climb so that if you slip you don’t have very far that you can fall.”

Kylo’s brows knit in confusion “so what do you do if you don’t come here with anyone? You just hope you don’t fall? Do you have to recruit someone every time you want to go climbing?”

“No, here, see” he reached into his backpack and showed her a small device that looked like several carabiners and pulleys tangled together “I use this to self belay if I climb alone.”

Kylo eyed the size difference between her and Ben. “Maybe you should do that today too.” He chuckled.

“Ready to give it a try?”

“Ready.”

***

Rock climbing turned out to be a lot of fun, but also a pretty good workout. Kylo, after quite a few pep-talks from Ben, even garnered enough confidence to belay him without dropping him. She was certain, however, that she would be limping tomorrow when her muscles realized what she had done to them.

“Do you want to grab a bite?” Ben asked her.

“Anything good around here?” she inquired.

“There's a pretty good Greek take-out just down the street” he gestured. “Their falafels are to die for.” They both got gyros and a falafel basket to share - Ben insisted - and found a cafe table to settle down and eat.

“So - I didn’t get the chance to ask the other day, what are you studying?” Ben asked, curious.

“More medicine stuff” Kylo waived her hand vaguely. “Actually, I’ll finish my didactic classes this semester and get to move on to clinical work sometime in the summer.”

“So are you going to keep working in emergency medicine when you’re done? Or do you have another specialty in mind?” Ben asked.

“Well, honestly, I’d really like to do disaster response medicine” Kylo admitted, “but I’ll probably end up in the ER. One of the docs I work with has already threatened to hunt me down if I don’t at least consider her job offer once I finish school.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to keep that under advisement so I know when the best times to go to the ER are” he grinned.

“Well, I suppose if you have other dangerous hobbies like rock-climbing it might pay off to know a medic” she retorted playfully.

"I guess I'll have to bring you along and let you be the judge" he replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's childhood ballet slippers - I'm trying to hint at Leia's Tiger-Mom behavior when Rey was growing up, although I did not do a very good job here. Maybe I'll explore this more in a different work...
> 
> Kylo tells Ben she's studying "more medicine stuff" but in my mind, she's specifically studying to become a PA (Ah yes, my biases are becoming apparent). What is a PA, you ask? see https://www.aapa.org/what-is-a-pa/


	8. VIII. you should think about the consequence (of your magnetic field being a little too strong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we finally see evidence that Kylo and Ben are into eachother

The next several weeks were filled with quite a few dates - hiking, biking, visiting the local natural history museum, taking in the local fair; a late morning video game marathon where Ben had cooked her brunch at his apartment and she had trounced him at Star Fox. Kylo wasn't quite sure if they were dating or just hanging out as friends, but she was having a blast, and Ben seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Aside from the fact that he volunteered for her mother, which they didn't talk about much, they found they had a lot in common. Ben, too, had paid his own way through school by working part time, earning several scholarships and taking on student loans. In addition to being a history buff and a political nerd, he loved music, art, and nature. He was also very disciplined about fitness, although he preferred to exercise in a more adventurous manner than the running and weight lifting routine Kylo had developed in the Army. Although he was a little older than her, they held similar views on religion and morality, and Ben had a wicked sense of humor. She found herself texting him randomly throughout the day, and he would call to talk more evenings than not. She was glad she had finished her classes for the semester and had a little more free time coming up; hopefully they could see each other more often.

“Kylo, c’mon, you haven’t been out with me in weeks” Rose wheedled as they got changed after shift. “Paige isn’t sure she can make it and Poe and Finn are missing in action somewhere out in the desert.”

“They’re not missing, they’re just deployed for a stupid state-side mission.” Kylo replied measuredly.

“Same difference, come with me girl” Rose crossed her arms and pouted.

“I don’t dance Rose” Kylo argued.

“You’ll be fine if we get a few drinks in you. What if we got that boy-toy of yours to meet us there?” Rose negotiated. 

Kylo blushed. “I definitely don’t want _Ben_ to see my dancing.”

“It’s settled then” Rose snatched Kylo’s phone from her locker before Kylo had the chance to stop her, hitting ‘call’ and holding the phone as far away as possible.

“Hi Ky, I’m about to meet with one of my student’s parents in a minute, can I call back in an hour?” Ben answered.

“ _Hiiii Ben,_ ” Rose said loudly as Kylo continued trying to snatch the phone away from her, “It’s Rose. Meet us at the Cantina when you’re done being a teacher okay. You’re taking Kylo dancing.” She hung up and handed the phone back to a glaring Kylo. “We better stop by your place and get you dressed up for your man” she grinned.

***

An hour and several shots of Patrón later, Kylo could feel her hips starting to twitch to the throbbing Latin rhythm and decided that Rose was right. They had already danced with several boys and Rose was pleased as a peach when Paige showed up about thirty minutes after they got there. By the time Ben showed up, Kylo was buzzed and no longer bashful.

“Hey handsome,” she flashed a flirtatious smile at him, “come dance with me.” She could hear Rose giggling.

“Hey yourself good looking” Ben smirked at her as she dragged him towards the dance floor, “I thought you didn’t dance.”

“She’s had a few shots” Paige warned him.

“Well far be it from me to deny you a dance if that’s your heart’s desire” Ben gave her a smoldering look that she wasn’t expecting and took her in his arms. She followed his lead, swaying her hips in time to the music as he began to guide her through the steps of a simple salsa. “For someone who doesn’t dance you move very well” he rumbled in her ear as he spun her up against his chest.

“You seem to know what you’re doing” she replied in a husky tone as the song changed. His deep voice and steamy glances were definitely having an effect on her. She found herself wondering how despite all the time they had spent together recently they still hadn’t kissed.

“Hmmm” he replied, lost in her scent as he spun her around again. Her sensual movements and close proximity were a heady mix. “And to think, I was expecting to spend tonight grading exams.” 

“I hope you aren’t disappointed” she batted her lashes.

“Terribly” he teased with a smile as the song ended. The next song was much slower and Ben pulled her in close. She leaned her head against his chest as they swayed with the music, feeling rather than hearing his heartbeat. He gently pressed his lips to her hair, surprising himself with the intimate gesture. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all week” he admitted in soft undertones. Kylo didn’t say anything, but he felt her push her head closer to his chest in reply. He turned his head to rest his cheek on top of her crown. Much to his chagrin, the song ended. He held her close a second longer before releasing her and clearing his throat “would you like to get a drink?”

“Yes” she, too, seemed a little flush from the close contact. They made their way to the bar and Kylo ordered a margarita. Ben settled for a beer. Her hazel eyes caught his. “To be honest Ben, I’ve been eager to see you all week too.” He drank her in with his eyes, beer forgotten. She was a little flush, whether from the alcohol or from having just admitted how much she enjoyed his company, he wasn’t sure. He nervously reached out to grasp her hand. Her cheeks brightened considerably as he stroked his thumb along her pinky.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kylo heard herself say. Ugh, how cliché she thought to herself, but Ben seemed unperturbed. He stood up and gently released her hand.

“Where to?”

***

Kylo’s apartment was sparsely furnished - sleek - Ben thought. It had a fairly monochromatic color scheme of blacks and dark grays with the occasional white or red, but it seemed to fit her. Ben slowly walked around her living room, stopping occasionally to pick up a photo or inspect a book. Kylo was fussing in the kitchen throwing together ceviche- "you look like you haven't eaten all day" her almost judgmental remark when she had opened her apartment door for him. She had her back turned and was putting the finishing touches on the dish when he gently placed his hands on her slender waist. 

"Ky," he rumbled, "that looks delicious." He could feel her tense at his touch, but she didn't pull away. 

“Well then you’ll have to return the favor some time by cooking for me” she responded, a little breathless.

“I suppose so” Ben replied, and let go of her waist with a little regret to move the ceviche to her kitchen’s breakfast bar. Kylo followed him with utensils and two beers, taking a seat beside him. He opened the beers, and they ate from the same bowl in pleasant silence. As they finished, he quietly surveying her face, eyes tracing along her cheeks and the edge of her jawline. He reached over to brush a stray piece of hair back from her face and she shivered under his touch. Ben rose.

“Dance with me, Ky” he said, eyes gentle and his hand extended. Her breath held, she rose to take his hand. He pulled her close and led her in a slow dance to music that only he could hear. Her heart was thundering as his cheek brushed against her hair. She looked up into his eyes, and as her hand pulled his head towards hers she felt his breath catch in his chest. Their mouths met in a kiss, the light brushing together of their lips sending tingles down her spine. He gently broke the kiss and looked down at her face, searching her eyes. Her eyes were warm and laughing. 

"You look so serious" she breathed, brushing back one of Ben's curls, "Like you don't enjoy kissing."

"That is most certainly _not_ the case" he murmured and he leaned in for a second kiss. More certain of herself this time, Kylo kissed him more passionately than before. Her hands in his hair, she drank deeply of him. As her tongue probed for entrance between his lips Ben struggled to suppress a moan and broke off their kiss again. 

"Kylo, I want you more than anything," his voice was thick with desire, "but I think we should take it slow tonight." His breath was heavy, his body betraying him, but he forced himself to continue "we've both been drinking, and I don't want to do anything you'd regret in the morning."

"Mmm" she cuddled into his neck, her voice vulnerable. "Does that mean you don't want to make out?" 

"I think you know the answer to that" he replied, and he drew his lips to meet hers.


	9. IX. i struck a match/and blew your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kylo (and Ben) receive a sudden shock

Ben woke on the couch, Kylo’s head still pressed up against his chest...his bare chest. Both of them wrapped in a blanket, her pants and shirt thrown across the floor. His head was a delightful mess.

“Mmmm” Kylo stirred against him, slowly rousing from her slumber. He lay there cuddling, enjoying her warmth. He traced gentle circles on her back, her skin impossibly soft. 

"That tickles," she murmured sleepily. He desisted, resigning himself to tangle his fingers into her hair instead. His mind wandered back to the night before and he groaned quietly, attempting to shift his hips away from Kylo so his body would not betray his thoughts. 

"Ben..." she whined, attempting to burrow into his chest and effectively trapping him in place. He bent down and ghosted his lips on her hair. As his lips moved towards her left ear she let out a low groan of her own "mmmmm." She pushed up further against his body, legs entangled with his. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked out at him from beneath her lashes. "Good morning, stranger" she smiled coyly.

"Good morning sweetheart" he rumbled, catching her lips in a simmering kiss. They lost themselves briefly in a tangle of arms, legs, and lips. Her mouth was coursing a bruising trail down his neck and his breath was coming in quick gasps. Her hands at the top of his pants, fumbling as his moans became audible. "Ky..."

Just as she managed to unclasp the top button of his pants her phone went off. She practically fell to the floor, swearing as she tried to grab it. "Shit!"

The sudden chill from her absence caused Ben to shiver.

"Hello, Finn?... Poe, slow down, what's wrong?... He did _WHAT?!_ "

Kylo had grabbed her pants and was hoping on one foot, phone to between her ear and shoulder as she attempted to put them on. "No, I'm heading down there right now. I'll call you as soon as I get there. Don't do anything stupid!"

She had thrown her shirt on and was struggling into her shoes when she felt a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Kylo, what can I do to help?" 

"I need to see Leia."

***

"Look Rey, he pointed a weapon against a federal agent and disobeyed a direct order. This is out of my hands" Leia nursed her cup of coffee. They had spent the better part of the day in Leia's office, much of it with Leia on the phone with her various political contacts. 

"That order was unlawful" Kylo's frustration was audible. "He was told to stop a drowning migrant from climbing on shore - a child for Christ's sake! And the agent was physically preventing the kid from climbing onto the bank."

"Well they've conveniently left that out of the report." Exhaustion lined Leia's face "and I can't make recommendations off what hearsay is supplied to me from your friend."

"You can call for an investigation in the Senate" Kylo said "we both know that what they're using my unit for is outside of their constitutional scope."

"We both know that's not how this works." Leia rubbed her forehead. "His best option is to have Chief Dameron initiate an IG complaint. "

"And meanwhile Finn is in jail." Kylo growled. "For preventing someone from drowning."

"Rey, I don't have the political capital to go toe to toe with Snoke on this." Leia snapped, patience wearing thin. "He has the public's support. We have no actual evidence of wrongdoing on the part of the border patrol."

"And it's an election year" muttered Kylo.

"Kylo!" Ben interjected. 

"There is no point in speaking truth to power if power has no use for truth*" Kylo growled, standing up. "I should have realized nothing had changed - where you truly stood... when your conciliatory stance towards his party didn't change after I gave you those documents two months ago. Thank you for your time, madam Senator." Kylo pushed past Ben, making her way out of the office. 

Ben darted after her into the street, grabbing her arm "Rey-Kylo, wait"

She turned to look at him. "Ben, just turn around and go back to your boss. I misjudged... i should have known this wasn't going to work."

He let his arm drop, hurt, not knowing what to say. Kylo climbed onto her bike, not bothering to pull her helmet on as she turned the engine over and kicked it into gear. Ben's mind was spinning, sputtering, failing to grasp what had just happened. As Kylo rode off, Leia put a hand on Ben's shoulder. 

"It's time we talk about what's on that disc from my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kylo is paraphrasing from James Rivington in Turn (which is a great show BTW): "One cannot speak truth to power, if power has no use for truth"
> 
> In case some of you are wondering (still? in 2020?) about my depiction of the border patrol agent Finn was working with and thinking it's too harsh, I did take a little bit of artistic liberty here. But I can say that the callous indifference to human life would not be entirely out of character for what I saw when I lived on the border half a decade ago. The agents where I was in Texas referred to migrants who turned themselves in when they were seriously ill as "quitters" and recounted finding deceased migrants with little to no emotion or compassion.


	10. X. be the mountain where I run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ben learns more of Rey Solo's past

Kylo had to pull over a few blocks away, her vision clouded by tears. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, her stomach rolling. The wounds from her mother that she had guarded so carefully for the last several years were torn wide open; the flashback came unbidden

_"Rey, wait."_

_Han grabbed the arm of a 15 year-old Rey, stopping her from running out into the street. "Wait"_

_Han pulled her into a full body hug, holding his daughter close. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."_

_They had ambushed her together when she had gotten home from school, Leia and Han taking turns to explain why moving to live with her uncle would be better for her. As if what had happened with that congressman* was her fault. She had protested the injustice of it. Tears streaming down her face as she wondered why her parents couldn't just protect her. Why her mother's political career was more important than keeping her own daughter._

_"Rey, I'm sorry."_

Kylo wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. Carefully, she reached back for her helmet. 

***

"Ben, I need to know what's on that disc from my daughter, from Han" Leia repeated. 

"I... " Ben paused, trying to remember if he'd gone through it. "I haven't been through it yet. It's still sitting next to the computer. Sorry."

Leia turned on her heel, he presumed to review the disc herself. Ben couldn't bring himself to follow. 

After a moment, Ben made up his mind. He walked over to his jeep and climbed in. 

***

"To be honest, I'm not sure how much help I'll be kid." Han rubbed the back of his head. 

"I've tried to stay out of what's between Rey and Leia as much as possible since she came back from the Army. If you know what's good for you you'll do the same."

Ben let out an audible sigh. "Look Mr. Solo, it's 100 percent not my place to ask this but I really like your daughter, so I'm going to ask you anyways..."

"You want to know what the hell we f*(ked up so badly our only child legally changed her name and still refuses to associate with us." Han said with a sardonic tone in his voice. He gave Ben an appraising look, a small frown tugging at his lips. Whatever he saw must have been enough for him. "Ben, have you ever worked on cars?"

Ben looked startled by the non-sequitur but nodded in reply after a minute. His foster-father Unkar Plutt had owned a pick-n'-pull lot.

"Great. Because this story is a long one. Hand me that crescent wrench there."

***

Ben sat back at his computer in Leia's office later that evening, reflecting on his conversation with Han. Rey had always tried to be the daughter that Leia wanted- expected. But she always had come up short in her mother's eyes. Too quiet, shy, prone to moods. Han wasn't sure when the nightmares began but they definitely didn't help. Leia refused to let her see a counselor, although several of their friends had recommended it. She didn't want it to tarnish the image of her perfect family. That wasn't how Han said it, but Ben could hear Kylo's voice explaining her mother's motivations as Han talked.

"It got worse when she became a teenager" Han said.

"Most kids go through a period of rebellion. It's part of the normal maturation process," Ben replied.

"Not Rey," Han said. "She was still quiet, withdrawn at times even, but not rebellious. She was growing into a beautiful young woman and we were too busy to notice."

Han stopped talking and focused on the engine he was working on for a minute, whether to take time to rein in his feelings or to focus on a tricky component Ben wasn’t sure. "So what happened?"

"There was an incident with one of the staffers or another politician or a state or something* - one of Leia's colleagues found out and told us. We didn't feel it was safe for her to stay with us anymore." Han paused, running his hands through his hair. "We thought... Leia thought... it would be better for her if we sent her to live with her uncle Luke."

"Well.. " Ben said, not sure how to respond to the admission of emotional and psychological abandonment.

"You wanted to know what we did to drive our only daughter away? We weren't there as parents when she needed us."

The last thing Han had asked him before he left was what he and Leia intended to do about the data on the flash drive. The drive he had yet to review...

He needed to comb through what was on that flash disc Rey had delivered weeks ago. Sliding the drive into his laptop he settled into his chair, preparing for a long read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *essentially an individual like Rep. Anthony Weiner, who liked to send pictures of... the same... to underage girls
> 
> PSA: Always ride with a helmet folks!
> 
> Pick-n-Pull is an actual chain in the US, but the general concept is a market for used auto parts where the customer sources the parts (and removes them) from junk vehicles stored on a lot. For a much cheaper price than buying them elsewhere, of course.


	11. XI. I’m a mess, but I’m the mess that you wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ben and Kylo both try to right some wrongs

"Look Leia, you know as well as I do that we can't ignore this; it's too important" Ben paced in her office a several days later. They had known the situation on the border was tense from what had happened with Kylo's friend Finn, but what the data on the disc pointed to crossed a much deeper line. 

"Ben, I don't disagree, but this information isn't something I came by through any formal- that is to say legal- channels." Leia retorted, frustrated. "All the anonymous photos in the world of those detainment camps isn't going to turn into something actionable for me."

"You're on the Senate intelligence committee for Christ's sake!" Ben growled. Leia opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off before she could continue. "You've sacrificed all your life to be in this position of power. You have a moral responsibility to stop this atrocity."

Leia sighed. "What is it exactly that you want me to do?"

***

Kylo was yelling at the top of her lungs outside the statehouse, holding the 'Free Finn' signs she and Rose had made the night before. Rose was by her side, Paige was holding a bullhorn and leading the crowd. It was amazing to see how many people they had gathered together for Finn's rally.

"You know this is about more than just Finn, right" Rose smiled at her. 

"Yeah, but Finn is today's poster-child for the cause" Kylo retorted.

"Power to the people! No one is illegal!"

"No ban, No wall! Sanctuary for all!"

"Protecting life is not a sin! No shots were fired, Free Finn!"

***

The protest had started at two at the courthouse, proceed with a march through much of the state capitol, and end on the front steps of the statehouse. Paige had contacted multiple local news stations, drummed up participants, and filed the last minute permits that allowed them to exercise their first amendment rights. Kylo had seen several news crews and photographers making the rounds and interviewing participants, although none had approached her personally. Most of the crew were packing up now as it was getting close to the production deadline for the evening news cycle. Protesters had been breaking off from the group as well since dinner time was drawing closer. Only the core group of organizers was really left - Paige was busy collaborating with a few print reporters and waived that she would catch up when she was done. 

Kylo and Rose retreated to Maz's for some burgers and brews. By chance, Rose picked the same table Kylo and Ben had sat at for their meal several months ago. She pulled up a third chair for Paige. Paige and Rose would discuss what media outlets had covered the protest and whether or not they'd make the evening news. Kylo wasn't sure if they would honestly be able to sway public opinion, or even if they had managed to raise any awareness about what was happening at the border. But she didn't voice her opinion, instead toying with her fries, mood muted and beer untouched. 

"Thinking about Finn?" Rose asked, noticing Kylo's somber mood. 

"Ah... no, actually" Kylo blushed. 'This is where Ben and I sat on our first- sort-of- date' she thought to herself. 

"Okay." Rose studied her for a minute. "It's about your Boo, isn't it."

Kylo sighed her response. 

"Kylo, everybody has fights." Rose looked at her friend sympathetically. "I'm not saying who's right and who's wrong, but if you miss him then you should go to him."

Kylo offered her a half- smile. "I can't just leave you all alone here waiting on Paige."

"Oh please, I'm stuck waiting on my sister all the time. It's no big deal. _Go to your man_." Rose snagged the untouched beer.

"Thanks Rose." Kylo stood and hugged her friend. "You always know when to give me a kick in the butt."

"Of course Ky." Rose smiled at her. "And Ky..." Kylo had already turned to leave and looked back at Rose "I'm glad you were out there today." 

***

The ride from Maz's to Ben's place was short- too short for Kylo to mentally prepare herself. She should have called or texted, but she knew she would just chicken out if she tried to talk with him by phone. She swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her hand to knock on Ben's door, three sharp knocks.

"Kylo" surprise tinged Ben's deep voice. "Come in. "


	12. XII. indentation in the shape of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Kylo and Ben reconcile (aggressively)
> 
> warning: explicit content ahead

He was still in his teaching clothes, although from the looks of it she had interrupted his dinner preparations. 

"Rose told me to suck it up and come talk to you." Kylo said, nervous. His dark eyes revealed nothing about his inner landscape. 

"Ben..." why were the words so hard to get out? Frustrated with herself, Kylo sucked in a deep breath and pushed onward "I'm sorry."

"Hmmm," Ben's non-committal reply did nothing to ease her anxiety. 

"I'm sorry I was such an ass to you." Kylo continued. "I knew you volunteered my mother when we started hanging out, and it was completely unfair of me to hold that against you..."

"When she let you down yet again" Ben interrupted to finish her sentence. It was Kylo's turn to look surprised. "Ky," Ben's eyes were gentle now. "I'm not saying it wasn't hurtful, but I understand. Family can be complicated. Apology accepted. Would you like to stay for supper?"

***

Kylo was seated at Ben's small kitchen table, her plate pushed back and devoid of any traces of Ben's amazing cooking. They had caught up on the small pieces of each other's lives that had passed over the last week and were basking in a comfortable silence. 

"Ky, I missed you." Ben looked earnestly into her eyes and held her hand. Kylo flushed at Ben's admission and gently stroked the back of his hand. "I'm sure it's obvious from the fact that I'm here but I missed you too." His smile in response was blinding and Ky's heart skipped a beat. 

"Let me get the dishes" she offered, standing and reaching across the table for his plate. Ben chuckled in response and stood with her. 

"The best you'll get away with is me letting you help with clean up." He whisked his dishes off the table before she could grab them, dark eyes mischievous.

"Ah, but you cooked" Kylo protested. 

"I cook, I clean, I'm good looking - the total package" Ben teased, grinning. 

"OK, compromise. How about I'll wash and you dry since you know where everything goes."

"Deal"

She was certain Ben deliberately stood close to her while they worked; multiple times his hands brushed against hers, setting tingles along her skin. He placed the last cup in the cabinet as she tidied the now empty sink. He was right behind her as she turned, finished. She stumbled slightly, surprised at his proximity, catching herself with a hand against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes dropped to study her lips.

"Ben..." her voice came out a breathy whisper. This time, he made the first move, bending his face down towards her, lips brushing gently against her own. As she drew back to look at him, his eyes were dark with desire and he drew her close for a second kiss that burned her to the core. As his tongue began to explore her mouth, her fingers snaked up to tangle in his hair. He let out a low moan and pulled her in closer against his chest, his broad hands stroking her back. She pressed into him further and felt his arousal firm against her midsection. His body stiffened a little and he tried to pull back; a giggle escaped Kylo as she slipped her hands around his waist, refusing to let him escape. Very deliberately she ground his pelvis against her own, provoking further groans from Ben's lips. He broke their kiss to nip at her ear. His voice was rough and low "Kylo, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" 

As his mouth began to work its way down her neck, biting and sucking a fierce trail towards her collar bone, she slid her hands beneath his shirt and murmured a reply "Ben, do you have any idea what I would like you to do with me?"

Ben let out a growl as she began to tease the bare skin of his back. "Take off your shirt" she whispered. He hastily complied, practically ripping off the offending garment. His hands descended below her skirt, cupping her behind. He lifted her onto the counter and pressed his hardness between her legs; Kylo let out a low moan. Her hands were ghosting his chiseled chest, groping his biceps, pulling him in closer. She pulled his face back to meet her own and caught his lower lip between her teeth, sucking at it roughly. His fingers slid across her thigh, his palm grasping and massaging as he worked his way towards her center. 

"May I?" His voice was choked with desire. Her lips were locked against his pulse point and she could only nod her assent. Ben's fingers, gentle for their size slid underneath her panties and began to trace circles around her clit. First one finger, then a second, began to massage between her lips, teasing her core.

"Ben" she groaned. "God, please, I need you in me." Frustrated, she slid a hand inside his pants, rubbing against his cock.

"You'll have to be a good girl and come for me first" Ben murmured into her ear. He dipped one of his fingers into her core, soliciting a moan in response. Kylo rocked her hips against his hand and he added a second finger, rubbing her insides with a come hither motion. His thumb was rolling her clit and his other hand was roughly grasping her bottom, kneading her muscular ass. "Come for me" he whispered into her ear, sliding a third finger inside her. 

"Ben" she was gasping, breath coming in short pants. "Keep going, God Ben, oh..." He felt her tighten around him as she let out a loud moan and began grinding hard into his hand. Her hand was still grasping his erection, seemingly forgotten by her, but Ben felt her grip tense and let out a small moan himself. "God Ben, oh my God" Kylo groaned and he felt her come undone around his fingers. "Good girl" he murmured into her hair. "Sweetheart, I would like to fuck you now."

Kylo looked up into his dark eyes, still trying to catch her breath. "Yes" she whispered, and remembering her neglected hand, began stroking his arousal. Ben let out another moan and reached down to undo his pants. She helped slide him out from his boxer-briefs and pulled her panties to the side to rub his head against her wet core.

Ben suddenly remembered he had no condoms in the kitchen. "Ugh, Kylo, wait... protection" he groaned as she teased him between her lips, dipping his head in and out of her folds. 

"Ben, I need you inside me now" she growled desperately. "I promise I'm clean, I'm on birth control." She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled hard against him. Ben stopped resisting and she pulled him into her, bottoming out with a moan from them both. He locked his lips on hers and grasped her thighs, leveraging her hips against the counter. Bracing, he began to pump in and out of her, eliciting a long guttural moan from her lips. Ben pawed at her breast through her top, nearly tearing her dress in his efforts to get to her nipple. She was thrusting her hips with him, murmuring a chain of expletives as she neared a second orgasm. She was hot and slick against his length and he could feel her inner muscles clenching and contracting against him. He increased his speed, pounding into her forcefully, beginning to lose himself in their friction. 

"Ben" she moaned and he felt her muscles tighten around him as she came again. "Ky..." he groaned, thrusting into her drenched core, feeling his scrotum slap against her ass. "Kylo, fuck!" His balls contracted as he spent himself within her. She was resting her head against his shoulder, he leaned forward against the counter to catch his breath. Ky looked up at him with a shy smile that he returned. 

"That was not quite... how I intend our first time to go" Ben said, between pants. 

In response, Kylo gently brushed her lips against his, her kiss communicating more than she could with words. As his breathing and heart-rate began to normalize, he tilted her face up to look in her eyes. "Kylo, are you up for giving me a second try? Perhaps in the bedroom this time?"

Kylo let out another small giggle and traced her finger along the side of his face "absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skirt I imagine Kylo wearing is the one Daisy Ridley wore in her December 2015 interview with Jimmy Fallon on the tonight show. http://daisy-ridley.net/photos/displayimage.php?pid=6391


	13. XIII. and here’s to my baby (he ain’t reading what they call me lately)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ben reveals his recent political work to Kylo

Kylo woke up curled against Ben's chest, his arm thrown around her and his face pressed into her hair. Light was streaming through the blinds. She listened to the gentle rhythm of Ben’s heart thumping within his chest. Letting out a sigh of contentment she snuggled against his delicious pecs and let her eyes flutter shut again. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Ben murmured. 

“Just one more minute” Kylo whispered, eyes still closed. 

“Mmmm” Ben replied, pulling her closer “I could get used to this.” His lips gently grazed Kylo's ear. 

“You’re a troublemaker” Kylo mumbled, opening her eyes to look at him. 

His lips moved to brush against her in a gentle kiss. “Just a little, but I think you enjoy it. How do you feel about breakfast?” Suddenly, Ben was rolling out of bed and standing up to stretch. Although Kylo very much appreciated the view she mourned the loss of his warmth against her body. “Omelets perhaps?”

Kylo sat up and stretched languidly, pushing off the covers. “Omelets sound amazing”

She looked over to catch Ben staring at her, a hungry look in his eyes that had nothing to do with food. With a feral grace, he leaned down to kiss her again. Returning his kiss, she grinned “Well, maybe omelets can wait.”

***

Dressed in one of Ben’s shirts and her panties, Kylo savored her omelet and potatoes, humming her approval. Ben was an excellent cook. Ben came up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist, planting a kiss on her neck. In return, she brought a fork-full of eggs to his mouth.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Kylo asked him.

“Just working more on a report, but nothing that can’t be done from home in present company” Ben answered, releasing her and digging into his own plate.

“A report?” Kylo repeated, curious. Ben suddenly had a look like a cat that had eaten the canary and busied himself with his food.

“A report for my mother, you mean.” she pursed her lips, studying Ben’s expression intently. Ben’s ears had started to turn pink. Something in his demeanor must have satisfied her, because after a moment she returned her focus to her omelet. 

“It’s about that disc you dropped off - when I first met you.” Ben felt compelled to share.

“Okay” Kylo answered, appearing to be uninterested. 

“I’m pushing her to bring up the data from your disc with the Senate Intel committee. But to do that, she needs a report.”

This admission broke through Kylo’s apparent facade of disinterest. “Oh.”

_...Kylo was in her parent’s house, sitting at the kitchen counter, almost a decade ago. Feet swinging from the tall chair she sat on, she listened as Han and Leia launched into yet another argument - her parents referred to them as ‘discussions.’_

_“Leia, I just can’t see how what they’ve been doing - what everyone has been reporting on, is moral, even if it’s constitutional.” Han rubbed his forehead in frustration._

_“Han, you have to trust me and the committee. We’re working on it, but these things take time. You can’t expect a change to policy overnight.”_

_“And meanwhile who knows how many martyrs they’re creating, adding fuel to the fire that they should be putting out.”*_

“Kylo, are you still with me?” Ben asked, piering at her with concern. Kylo shook herself.

“Um, yeah. Sorry. Got lost in a memory for a moment there. You were saying Leia wants you to write up a report to present to her intelligence committee.”

“Yes. So hopefully she will be presenting what I write up within a few weeks.”

Kylo chewed her lip, thinking. “Well, I’m glad she decided to take that information seriously, but unfortunately that’s not a very timely way to help Finn.”

“You’re right.” Ben agreed, “but there may be another way.” He set down his phone and gestured to the morning’s news-feed; a photo of Kylo and her friends from the day before was at the top of the feed with the caption ‘Local politician’s daughter protests soldier’s stockade sentence.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the argument between Han and Leia is about the 'enhanced interrogation techniques' used on suspected terrorists by the US government. Watch “The Report.” It stars Ben Solo - oops, Adam Driver ;)


	14. XIV. (all my flowers grew back as) thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Rey Solo goes on air

"Good afternoon, I'm Charles Wendig with the Green, our program focused on local issues and events. Today I have here in the studio with me the daughter of Senator Leia Organa, Miss Reyna Solo, who's been one of the most prominent members of the recent protests on Snoke's border policies."

"So Reyna-"

"Rey"

Kylo wasn't sure how they'd done it, but the Tico sisters had somehow finnegaled her a short interview with one of the local public radio reporters.

"Rey. Tell our listeners more about the protests you've been leading."

"Well Chuck, to be honest, I am actually just a participant. One from a prominent family, to be sure, but just a participant. There are a number of tireless - and highly intelligent - folks that have worked to make these protests and marches a success. Folks like my friend Paige-

"You're referring to Miss Paige Tico, one of the key organizers of these protests locally"

"- who organize concerned citizens and help them find their voice. Inform the media and convince them that we have a message that's worth reporting."

"And do think these protests have been successful?"

"Well we're here having this conversation about an issue that was on no one's radar a few months ago Chuck. So I'd say yes, the protests have had some effect. Whether we will see a change in policy to mirror what I suspect is the beginning of change in public opinion... that remains to be seen"

"Agreed. Now Rey, previously you had chosen to distance yourself from any media attention that could be associated with your mother's career. But for this it appears you have chosen to come out of seclusion and back into public life. Can you tell me a little about your decision?"

"Well, the situation at the border has become such that I can no longer afford to sit in the shadows and remain silent. Did you know they're putting these people in camps? Like we did with the Japanese back in World War II? And they're separating children from their parents? And they want to use our military troops to do it?

"I've known this for a while, and I'm ashamed to say I was slow to speak out. What did it for me was when my friend Finn - Sergeant Finnergan Windu - was arrested for trying to prevent a migrant child's death."

"I see. Tell me what happened."

"Chuck, Finn is part of the crew on an HH-60M - a blackhawk that is specifically for medevac -

"That is medical evacuation for our listeners"

"- missions. Last month, while on deployment to our southern border, Finn's crew discovered a migrant family attempting to swim across the Rio Grande. One of the agents that was assigned to his bird tried to give an order to prevent the family, including small children, from coming on shore. When the crew ignored him, that agent took it upon himself to try and keep that family out in the river. Finn saw that one of the children was struggling - likely going to drown. So Finn pointed his firearm at that agent to force him to stand down."

"Wow. That is pretty disturbing Rey. Can you reconcile your current stance with your former military service? It seems to me there is a dearth of opinion on the border policy from our uniformed citizens."

"Having a political - I hate to use that word because human rights should not be a political issue- a political opinion when you're in the military is something you have to be cautious about. For example, Chuck, if you don't like something president Snoke does or says _you_ can just speak your mind. But keep in mind that the president is also the commander in chief of the armed forces. So a service member could conceivably be charged with contempt towards elected officials or maybe even insubordination depending on how far they took it. Which is what happened to my friend Finn..."

"I see. And how does your mother feel about all this?"

"Honestly Chuck, you would have to ask her yourself. I'm sure her staff feels my timing is inopportune, what with this being an election year." _(Ben had coached her through this one_ ) "I know our country's immigration policy has been the source of some heated debate over the past few years. I know the last thing my mother wants to do is drive an even deeper wedge between the members of our community...

"But I also know that deep down, she is a woman of principle. And I firmly believe there is no reality in which any moral person could condone what is happening right now at our southern border."

"Indeed. Well Rey, we're at the end of our time for this interview, are there any last thoughts you'd like to share with our listeners?"

"Chuck, I'd like to leave your listeners with a quote from an American patriot that a friend once shared with me. 'All tyranny needs to gain a foothold is for people of good conscience to remain silent.' "

"Thank you for your time, Miss Solo. It's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine, Chuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kylo/Rey realizes that in order to obtain Finn's release she needs to do something other than just march in a protest. By interviewing in a public forum and discussing her mother's position, she is putting a different form of pressure on Leia. 
> 
> I've been engaged in a longstanding 'discussion' or debate with my political science major S.O. about whether protests are effective tools to bring about change. Growing up in a liberal western state, I was educated that peaceful protest brought about civil rights changes for POCs and women as well as improvements for agricultural workers within my nation. And some of the big movements proponents of non-violent protest point to are the Indian Independence movement lead by Mahatma Gandhi and Nelson Mandela's role in abolition of apartheid in South Africa. My bias is that protests, and participation in peaceful protest, is a vital part of obtaining slow change within a functioning (?) and responsive Republic. I would almost argue that protesting is a civic responsibility like voting and paying your taxes. (You can read a little about protest efficacy here: https://www.google.com/amp/s/fivethirtyeight.com/features/what-protests-can-do/amp/). But there is a strong undercurrent of thought that peaceful protest without some form of violence does not lead to change (economic violence, violence by allied parties, or even violence against the protesters themselves that is highlighted in the public sphere and leads to voter pressure). Hopefully I'll get to explore this more in a future work.


	15. XV. I want your midnights/ but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Finn comes home

She was standing at the edge of the tarmac, umbrella in hand, watching as the small plane touched down in the rain a few days later. Watching as the aircraft went through it's final sequence to prepare for disembarkation. After several other passengers had exited, a familiar dark silhouette appeared in the door. 

"Finn!" She rushed to embrace him. 

"Kylo!" He returned her embrace. "I am so glad to see you. Although..." his voice was muffled from their hug "I did hear a rumor that you've taken to calling yourself Rey again."

"Only for you, you dumb lug." She chided.

“And the entire fourth estate” Finn teased.

After Kylo’s interview things had moved quickly. Although intended to be a local piece, the interview was picked up by the national syndicate and replayed for listeners coast to coast. It had spurred investigation by both the media and Senator Leia’s intelligence committee into both Finn’s case and what was happening at the border. And while the investigation into the border camps was still ongoing, the investigation into Finn’s case had rapidly revealed that he had disregarded an unlawful order. He had still handled his firearm inappropriately, but given the extenuating circumstances and the significant pressure of public opinion, Charlie Company’s commander was not going to pursue further non-judicial punishment in the case.

“So I think they’re going to curtail my contract and discharge me early” Finn said.

“Honorable discharge?” Kylo asked.

“General, other than honorable - Major Sloan still was loath to let me get away without some sort of punishment.” Finn answered. At the look on Kylo’s face, he added on “Kylo. I thought I was going to rot in Leavenworth, this is much better than it could have been.”

“Finn, your GI bill. You should have stayed and fought it.”

“No, I’m done with the military Ky. And look, it’s okay, I can petition to have it changed to honorable after some time has passed.”

Kylo opened the door to Ben’s jeep instead of gracing Finn with a response. Finn threw his bags into the back and hopped in the jump-seat beside them. “Hey Ben, thanks for the ride.”

“No problem,” Ben murmured.

“You're alright. I guess.” Finn continued. “Rey-I mean Kylo -” Kylo swatted at him as she climbed in the front seat _“_ picks decent beaus every once in a while”

Ben’s lips twitch suspiciously like he was trying to hold back a smile. "Hear that Ky? I'm more than just a pretty boy..."

Kylo gladly shut him down with a kiss. 


End file.
